


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Leave No Tracy Behind’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a text post by @wonderavianGordon: I just want you to know that I love and care about you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I tried to apologise.Alan: You left me in Walmart.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Leave No Tracy Behind’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post by @wonderavian 
> 
> _Gordon: I just want you to know that I love and care about you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I tried to apologise._
> 
> _Alan: You left me in Walmart._

It was supposed to be a simple supermarket haul. At first, Scott had been weary of letting his youngest siblings go out on a supply run all by themselves. But Alan had already gotten used to flying his Dad’s old private jet. They would stash their supermarket loot in the back, using the mini fridge for perishable goods. 

Gordon and Alan had entered the supermarket side by side, ready to face another exciting adventure. People were shuffling behind occasionally squeaky shopping carts, from aisle to aisle and back, until they joined their fellow consumer zombies at the check out conga line.

‘O-kaaay. Let’s see where our shopping list will send us first,’ Alan chirped, fishing a handwritten note out of his trouser pocket.

‘Pfff. Lists are for losers. Let’s just walk around and see what this place has to offer,’ Gordon shrugged, ignoring a visibly disappointed Alan while he headed in the direction of the liquor and booze aisle. He grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff and handed it to Alan, who had been tagging along, afraid to leave his brother’s side. Alan tugged Gordon’s Hawaian shirt sleeve and hissed in his brother’s ear.

‘Gordon, we shouldn’t even be here. Scott would kill us! Besides, I’m a minor, I can’t even be seen holding a bottle of vodka.’

‘Don’t be dramatic. I’m the adult here, I’ll vouch for you.’

This did not instill a sense of security in little Alan’s mind. He grew more desperate, having no older siblings around to keep Gordon in check.

The next corner put them square in candy territory. Crisps on the left, chocolate and sugary goodies on the right. Gordon rubbed his hands and went ‘awwwyeah’ under his breath. He turned around and did a thumbs up at Alan, who was shooting a very angry look in Gordon’s direction.

Alan was trying to keep up with his brother but soon failed, having tried to decipher his grandmother’s handwriting as he pushed the cart along. Eventually, he managed to track down what he figured were a few essential items on the list. He found himself hopelessly lost among the fruit and vegetables section, unable to trace those darned nashi pears his grandmother couldn’t stop craving. A helpful shop assistant pointed him to a stack of yellow pear like fruits. Alan balanced a bunch of these in his spindly arms and carefully retraced his steps to the exact spot where he had left his cart.

Except, there was no cart. There was just an empty space. That’s when Alan realized he had heard a faint giggle behind his back while he was picking out the juicest nashi pears. Gordon had snatched the cart and made off without him.

Alan was now all alone inside the Walmart. Surrounded by shopping zombies, screaming toddlers, exhausted parents, bothersome senior citizens who blocked entire aisles to have a never ending chat.

_I only wanted to make Grandmother happy. I’m not a child anymore. Shopping is fun, they said. Shopping will teach you many useful things, they said. Follow Gordon and you’ll be fine, they said._

When Alan finished telling his story, Scott did not yell or punch a wall. He simply walked over to his youngest brother, kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

‘Thanks for sharing that. Now go, have a swim. You’ve earned it.’

Scott turned and walked up to the residential part of the villa. His left eyelid was twitching as he knocked on Gordon’s bedroom door.


End file.
